The Dragon and The Lion
by Dragoness1400
Summary: Ginny & Luna are bumped up to seventh year Potions, Charms and Transfiguration. Tutoring is required by the best student in each class from a different house. But eyes watch Ginny, and her magical maturing. What could they want? Quite honestly, the story is better than the summary. Please give it a try. I suck at summaries. Really.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Big shoutout to cuddlebear992 for giving me loads of inspiration with this story! The prologue and the chapter are wrapped up in one because I wanted to make the chapter longer. The prologue is in first person because I don't want you guys to figure out who it is, so I mention no name... :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and never will :(**

Normal. _Thinking. _SHOUTING

_**The Dragon and the Lion**_

**Prologue:**

I was heading down to the kitchen when a house elf informed me that Father requested my precence in his office. As usual, his 'requesting' meant that if I didn't show up, I would be in a world of pain.

Five minutes later, I knocked the door to his entrance.

"Come in," My father's voice quite calmly said. I understood instantly by the tone of his voice that something was difficult for him.

I entered and sat in front of my father's desk waiting for him to speak.

"You know, that I am in the Dark Lord's inside circle, don't you?" He said after a moment.

I nodded suspiciously, wondering what that would have to do with me.

"And I presume you also know that I expect nothing but complete loyalty from my son to the Dark Lord?  
Again I nodded, and what he was talking about made a bit more sense to me. We had discussed my initiation before, but this was the first time he brought it up in a two weeks.

"Son, two weeks ago you turned seventeen. It is time to prove your loyalty to the Dark Lord. He would like you to prove your loyalty, by completing a very important task before you can become an official member of the Dark Lord's inner circle."

"So what's my task?" I asked. I was almost positive I could complete

"Do you know Ginny Weasley?"

I thought for a moment, trying to give that name a face, "Yes I do. She's the youngest child of those blood traitors. Also the only girl in their entire family, I believe,"

Father smiled, "Oh, but you forgot something about the blood traitourous witch,"  
I cocked my head to the side.

"She, was the heir of Slytherin. She opened the Chamber in her first year,"

Oh so that was what I had missed, "So what does she have to do with my initiation?"

Dear Daddy laughed cruelly, "If you remember, the silly Weasley girl got possessed by a memory of the Dark Lord. That memory resided in a diary of the Dark Lord when he was sixteen. He put a lot of magic in that diary, so that the person who got attatched to the diary would get possessed. To posses the girl, he transfered an inkling of his magic. Maybe a bit more than an inkling, but you get the basic idea. For example, the memory gave her the power to be capable of Parseltongue. When that wretched Potter boy destroyed the diary, the memory faded. But the magic that it transfered to the girl, didn't. It is now like the magic of a seven year old. Maybe she was faced with a snake over the years, and she spoke to it without realizing it. This magic also causes a bond between her and the Dark Lord. He was informed of this bond when Barty Crouch Jr. told him to locate Gilderoy Lockhart and see who the heir of Slytherin was. The Dark Lord, naturally, was surprised that the diary had been destroyed with him realizing it. Now, he is well informed about the bond between him and the girl. He has a reason to believe that Dumbledore also knows of this connection. It could be used to help Potter to destroy your Lord. Your mission is to torture and kill the Weasley girl before the end of next year. If you kill her before this year, you will be rewarded genourously. Do you have any questions regarding your mission?"  
"If they already know about the connection, then wouldn't they be using it against us already?" I asked.

"Dear boy, these powers have yet to develop properly. We believe that these powers will be completely under her control by the end of her seventh year. If she has knowledge of a fully grown wizard on most of the subjects taught in your school, then she may be able to have these powers under her control by the end of this school year. Which is why it would be preferable for you to kill her by the end of this year, as this is your last year with her."

I nodded my understanding. "I will not fail you, Father,"  
"You better not,"

I let myself out of his office and released a sigh. Then I made my way to my chambers. This would take a lot of planning...

**CHAPTER 1. BACK AT HOGGY WARTY HOGWARTS.**

"Gin, are you going to sit with us?" Ron asked Ginny on September 1st as they entered the train with Harry and Hermione.

"No, I told Luna I'd join her," Ginny said with an apologetic smile and shrug.

Ron gave a glad nod and he and Hermione made their way to find an empty compartment.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us Ginny? I mean there isn't much time left until 11:00. It would take time to find her," Harry said, looking hopeful.

"I know the compartment Luna would be in. We have an arrangement,"

"You could bring Luna to our compartment,"

"No, thanks Harry. I want to talk to Luna all the way. You know, tell her about the summer. But if you're there, I would feel guilty about talking too loudly and disturbing you," Ginny flashed him a warm smile.

Harry nodded glumly and left to find Ron and Hermione. _Playing hard to get is really worth it _GInny thought with a smile.

Ginny headed in the opposite direction and looked at her watch. It read 10:57. _ Three minutes? I have to find Luna fast! _

Ginny started to run, not looking where she was going. Suddenly she collided into something hard and was sent tumbling over.

From her position on the ground, she looked up at who she crashed into.

_Man... That boy is good looking! He definately gives Harry a run for his looks _That amazing jawline, those pouty lips that were currently curled into a sneer, a very good looking nose, mercury depths for eyes that you could get lost in and not get out, soft platinum blonde hai- _wait what? Platinum blonde hair? Silver eyes? Sneering lips? _

"Watch where you're going Weaselette," The oh-so good looking Malfoy said and then walked away.

Ginny picked herself off the ground and shook her head to get out of her daze. _I cannot believe I thought MALFOY was good looking! I must've been in shock from crashing into him. Because Malfoy is nothing but a vile, evil little cockroach. _

She made her way towards the last compartment, where she was sure Luna would be in. And sure enough, there Luna was, reading the latest edition of the Quibbler upside down.

Ginny sat down beside her (and not a moment too soon, because as soon as she sat, the train gave a mighty lurch and was on it's way) and said, "Hey Luna. How was your summer? Did you go looking for... wacky spruts again?"  
"Hey Gin. My summer was great," Luna started in her dreamy voice, "Daddy and I didn't look for Wacky Spruts! They're in Brazil. Daddy and I went searching for Wrack Spurts. I nearly got one, but the tricky thing got away. You didn't encounter any Wrack Spurts did you? They are attracted to red hair,"

Ginny gave a big smile and hugged her so suddenly that Luna was pushed onto the sofa completely by the force of her attack. "No Luna, I was perfectly safe,"  
"That's good. So, how's the 'hard to get' thing going with Harry?" Luna asked, putting The Quibbler away.

Ginny's eyes lit up, "Great! It's really working! I think he likes me now! He asked me to sit with him on the train..." Ginny trailed off, thinking of her sudden encouter with Malfoy. It showed her what she had missed by fawning over Harry and how much the other boys in Hogwarts had grown,"  
"But..." Luna said, following her friend's train of thought.

"I bumped into Malfoy on the way here, and he actually isn't that bad looking. Makes me wonder how many of the boys' tranformations I missed. Also makes my crush for Harry almost vanish. I know, I dated a few boys, but that was to make Harry jealous,"

"Finally!" Luna exclaimed.

"What?"  
"Your litte crush on Harry was getting a bit annoying, and it was obvious to everyone that he would take a LOT of time for him to like you back. So if you finally started to notice other boys, it means your annoying crush on Harry is coming to an end!"

Ginny's pout turned into an evil smile as she held up her hands and said, " Tickle time," she waggled her fingers.

Luna gave a small shreik and tried to get as far as she could from Ginny, but Ginny cornered her and a tickle fest broke out.

Some people wonder if the compartments in the train are sound proof. That is proven wrong because Luna and Ginny's peals of laughter could be heard all the way in conductor's cabin.

-xXx-

Ginny and Luna entered the Great Hall with smiles on their faces.

"Bye Ginny! Don't eat the Eye Weedlers. They make their homes in potatoes and wait for a human to eat them so that they can infect the human's body and devour it inside out. Not a pretty sight," Luna said cheerily while waving.

Ginny held back a giggle, "Bye Luna," Sometimes she wondered if Luna made up the strange creatures just to get laughs.

She headed towards the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Hermione.

"Hey Hermy Wormy!"

"First, DO NOT call me that, second, why are you in such a good mood?" Hermione said with a slightly annoyed yet amused smile.

"Luna and I had a tickle fight. I didn't realize how much I missed her. And her craziness,"  
"Yes, I heard your laughs," Hermione said disdainfully.

The door opened and Professor McGonnagall came in followed by a colony of tiny nervous first years. Professor McGonnagall walked to where the sorting hat and a stool was and picked a parchment.

"Abercombie, Evan" She called out loudly.

A small boy with curly light brown hair walked up to the stool nervously. He sat as if he was unsure of what to do and Professor McGonnagall put the sorting hat on his head.

"Ravenclaw!" It shouted out after a moment. Relief litterally flooded the boy's young face.

After the sorting (Ginny clapped loudly at each of the 14 students that entered Gryffindor), Professor Dumbledore gave a small speech and clapped his hands twice. Instantly the four tables were filled wonderful foods and the room was washed in delicious aromas.

Ginny was just about to purposely shovel down her mashed potatoes when Professor McGonnagal made her way towards Ginny and said lightly, "Miss. Weasley, please meet me in the staff room after you are finished your dinner. Bring Miss Lovegood,"

Ginny automatically nodded, not even comprehending the teacher's words.

Once Professor McGonnagall had left it dawned on Ginny was she had said, and instantly a pool of worry was formed in the pit of her stomach.

She finished her dinner quickly and dashed to the Ravenclaw table. She Luna's free hand, the other inspecting a carrot, and pulled Luna outside the Great Hall.

"What is it Ginny? I was making sure that carrot wasn't infected," Luna said dreamily.

"Luna, Professor McGonnagall wanted to see us both after dinner. I think it's abou the tickle fight," Ginny said quickly.

Luna's expression quickly turned to a worried one and both the girls hurried to the staffroom.

Ginny knocked and the Professor's voice told them to enter.

"Professor, are we in trouble? If it's about the tickle fight-" Ginny started.

"No, Miss. Weasley, it's not about your incredibly loud laughs. I am going to offer you both a huge oppurtunity. Of course, you are welcome to decline if you wish."

"Miss. Lovegood, Miss Weasley, in some subjects, your grades are above the mark. It would be a waste to ignore your talents. So I am offering you both a chance to attend two seventh year classes. Naturally, you both will have tutors so that you can keep up. Fall back and you will be moved back into sixth year. Miss. Weasley your subjects are Charms and Potions. Miss. Lovegood, your subjects are Charms and Transfiguration. Any questions?"  
"But why us? Why not Hermione?" A dumbstruck Ginny asked.

"Miss. Granger was offered a bump up in her fourth, fifth and sixth year. But she declined all the time. Says that she doesn't want to show off. Such a waste..."

"Who are our tutors?" Luna asked

"Well, your tutors are the best in their year and from a different house. A different house because of Inter House Unity and so that it's not all fun and games. For Transfiguration, Miss. Lovegood, Miss Granger will be your tutor. For Charms, both of you will be tutored by Blaise Zabini and for potions, Miss Weasley, you will be tutored by Draco Malfoy,"

Ginny's jaw hit the floor. Zabini, she could stand, Malfoy, NO WAY.

"But Professor! Draco Malfoy! He can't tutor me! One of us will be dead by the end of the year!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Miss Weasley. I will not tolerate that tone. Mr. Malfoy has acheived the best scores in Potions for the last two years. This is a big oppurtunity. If you do this, next year you will be taught special subjects, which could be exceedingly useful. You have your choice,"

Ginny turned to Luna, "Luna?"  
"I want to do it Ginny. You're not going to let some family rivalry get in the way of your entire future are you? Think about it. If we do this, a dozen options are available."

Ginny sighed. Luna was right. "I'll do it Professor."

"That's good. Now, come to me tomorrow morning for your timetables. Off to bed both of you!"

Once in her dorm, Ginny sighed again. Was this really worth it?

**A/N: I hope you liked it! :) Feed my metephorical starving five year I adopted! He eats reviews. If you want to know his name, REVIEW!  
Title may change in the future. My pen name won't **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow! Two reviews! Yay! After the entire week, **_**(Ok so more than a week, but I wrote that when it was a week. Sorry for the delay ) **_**here is the 2****nd**** chapter! Woohoo!**

Normal. _Thinking [& sounds]. _SHOUTING.

**CHAPTER TWO: Classes Start.**

_Beep Beep Beep._

Ginny moaned and turned away from the annoying noise.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP._

She let out an annoyed, barely audible scream and got out of her bed. She scowled at her wand, which she had set the last night to wake her up at 6:45. Now it was 6:55.

Feeling grumpy, Ginny stomped to the bathroom and got ready. She pulled her hair into a quick pony tail and made her way towards the Common Room.

"Hey Ginny!" Harry practically chirped.

Ginny scowled at him and muttered under her breath, "Bloody morning people,"

Harry, having heard her, chuckled and put an arm around her shoulder. Ginny brightened instantly, but she hid it well.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" She asked him

"Ron has already gone to breakfast. You know how much he loves breakfast. And lunch. And dinner," Ginny cracked a smile, "Hermione rushed to the library for some 'revision before classes'. She said she would grab a bite before going,"

They walked down to the Great hall together while making light conversation.

They entered and saw Ron wolfing down food like he had never seen it before. Ginny made a face and walked over to him, "Ronald! Why are you eating like that's your last meal?"

"Eurstly 'In, op, ouwin' wike Mum, hekonnwy-"

Ginny avoided the bits of food that sprayed out of Ron's mouth and said, "Pardon? I couldn't hear you over the Mount Everest in your mouth,"

Ron rolled his eyes and swallowed, then spoke again, "I said, firstly Gin, stop sounding like Mum, secondly, heaven forbid the person takes away my meals because I'll take their life away,"

Ginny shrugged then helped herself to some bacon. She glanced at the teacher's table and noticed Snape missing. She groaned mentally at imagining what 7th year potions would be like. He would never leave her alone just because she was a year younger.

"Ooh! Did I tell you that Luna and I got promoted?" Ginny said.

Harry looked at her in surprise. "No! You didn't. How could forget that?"

Ginny shrugged, "I had a lot on my mind."

"So are you guys skipping 6th year completely, or what?" Ron asked while eyeing the toast.

"No, Luna and I have been promoted to special subjects. I take 7th year Potions and Charms. Luna takes Charms and Transfiguration. The catch is that we have to have tutors who are the best in their year,"

"How is that a catch? So I'm supposing Hermione will tutor you in all the subjects? Oh and speaking of Hermione, why didn't she get promoted? She's way smarter than both of you," Harry said.

Ginny glared at Harry, "Thank-you, for your kind words, Harry. Hermione actually did get promoted. She refused it, though. The catch is that the tutors have to be from a different house. Something about 'inter house unity' or what not"

"So who are your tutors? And why would they tutor you?" Ron asked nonchalantly.

"Er… MalfoyandZabini," Ginny muttered quickly.

"Sorry?"

"Zabini is Charms tutor." Ginny remedied quickly.

"What? A Slytherin? That's not right. What about Potions?"

Thankfully, for Ginny, the bell indicating the start of lessons rang just then.

"Oh, look at that, the bell rang, best be off! See you in Charms!" Ginny ran off as fast as she could, leaving a befuddled Ron and Harry behind.

"Best be off? Since when has Gin started saying best be off?" Ron asked a moment after Ginny left.

Harry shrugged.

**-xXx-**

The only reason Ginny was hesitating to tell Ron about her Potion's tutor was because she knew that if he found out that it was Malfoy, he would probably force her to deny the amazing opportunity because of a petty feud. Ginny had thought it over, and she had decided that this was a too good opportunity to miss. One year of tutoring with a smart ferret, and the rest of her future would be clearer.

Luna met her halfway to their first class, which was Defence against the Dark Arts.

"So who do you think is going to be the new DADA teacher?" Luna asked.

Ginny shrugged, "I didn't see anyone at the feast."

"Yeah… I wonder who it is,"

They walked into class and saw that only a few people were there, but they were gathered at the front of the room, where the black board was.

Ginny and Luna walked to the front and saw that there was a message written on the board.

'Attention Students' it read, 'Hogwarts' new professor for DADA was unable to arrive at the start of term. Until he arrives, you will be expected not to disturb other classes. You may do as you please, but disrupting other classes will result in detention.'

Luna and Ginny looked at one another excitedly. "This is awesome!" Luna said.

They rushed out of the class and headed outside.

"Wait Luna, why would our tutors, tutor us?"

Luna blinked, "Well that was certainly random. I don't know. Shall we go ask McGonagall?"

"Sure. Do you know where she is?"

"She might still be in the staff room,"

"Let's go"

Luna nodded and they walked as fast as they could towards the staffroom. They hesitated a moment before knocking.

"Come in," Snape's oily voice said.

Ginny and Luna entered and Snape sneered at them, "Well, I see our over-achievers are here. What do you want?"

"Sir, we were looking for Professor McGonagall." Luna said politely.

"She is not here, but I will pass on the message."

"We were wondering why our tutors would tutor us. They aren't paid to,"

"Miss. Lovegood, the students have been kind enough to offer their precious time, and you are complaining?"

"No sir, we weren't-"

"They, have been offered extra credit to tutor you two. Just be grateful that they are willing enough to do it."

"Even Ma- the Slytherins, sir?" Ginny asked.

He sneered, "Yes Weasley, even the Slytherins. Now go!"

Ginny and Luna stumbled out of there as fast as they could and shared a little giggle once they were out.

"Gin, how will we know when to meet them for sessions?" Luna asked as they were making their way towards their favourite tree by the lake.

"I'm not sure Lu. I guess we could owl them later or something," Ginny said.

Luna scowled, "Don't call me Lu,"

Ginny smiled and stuck out her tongue at her friend, "Race you to the tree!" She set off running, with Luna following closely behind.

**A/N: Well that certainly took Long. Sorry 'bout that. Hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW‼**

**The name of the story might change. My pen name wont.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry, sorry. I'm a terrible author, I know. Now, on with the story!**

Normal. _Thinking/Sounds. _SHOUTING

_Previously:_

"_Gin, how will we know when to meet them for sessions?" Luna asked as they were making their way towards their favourite tree by the lake._

"_I'm not sure Lu. I guess we could owl them later or something," Ginny said._

_Luna scowled, "Don't call me Lu,"_

_Ginny smiled and stuck out her tongue at her friend, "Race you to the tree!" She set off running, with Luna following closely behind._

Ginny was dreading her next lesson as she walked to the Gryffindor tower to get her books.

_Please let it not be too horrible. Please let it not be too horrible. Please let there be no partners. Please don't let Malfoy be my partner. _She thought repeatedly.

As she entered the tower, she bumped into Hermione, who was in Ginny's potions class.

"Hey Hermy," Ginny said absent-mindedly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and joined Ginny on her hunt to find her books which Professor McGonagall had owled last night, "So Gin, are you excited for 7th year classes?"

"Charms, yes, Potions, not so much," Ginny stuffed her Potions book in her bag and headed out with Hermione.

"It'll be fine Ginny. Besides it's not as if Snape's going to partner you with Malfoy. You only have to do tuition sessions with him."

Ginny looked at Hermione skeptically, "Knowing Snape, he'll do anything to make my life miserable, so I bet you three Honeydukes' chocolates that he'll pair me with The Amazing Bouncing Ferret."

"You're on,"

They entered the dungeons and found the seats nearly filled. They sat at the table which was third from the first. Harry and Ron entered and sat behind them. Harry leaned forward and said, "Excited, Gin?"

Ginny turned around and nodded sarcastically, "Oh absolutely. I just love being tortured by bats and ferrets."

Professor Snape entered and walked quickly to the front of the class with his black robes billowing behind him, as if someone had placed a giant fan in front of him.

Snape wrote a few instructions on the board with the only noise being the sound of his chalk.

Once he was done, he turned around and regarded the class coldly. His eyes lingered for a moment on Ginny.

"You have been selected personally to attend this Potion's class. All of you must be better than perfect. These," He pointed at the blackboard, "are instructions to the luck potion. You have a week to finish the potion, label it and give it to me. Are there any questions?"

Jake Webber from Gryffindor raised his hand and said, "But we don't know the name of the potion, how are we supposed to label it?"

Snape sneered at him, "Mr. Webber, you are in seventh year now, so I expect you to know the name of a luck potion. Now, are there any intelligent questions?" No one raised their hands so Snape continued, "You will be partnered for this assignment –"

Ginny sat as close to Hermione as possible. This did not escape Snape's eye and he sneered at them, "And I will be choosing your partners,"

The class groaned in unison, except for most of the Slytherins. Snape smiled coldly at them.

"When I call your name, stand at the back of the class with your partner. Parkinson, with Webber, Zabini, with the older Weasley, Potter with Greengrass, Malfoy, with younger Weasley…"

Snape probably continued calling names, but Ginny's ears went deaf after he partnered her with Malfoy. She shot Hermione a you-owe-me-candy glare and stood up and joined Malfoy at the back of the class. Both pointedly ignored each other and stood facing slightly different directions.

Once all the class was standing at the back, Snape said, "Find a table and get started,"

Ginny started walking towards the left and Malfoy started walking towards the right.

"Well are you coming Weasley?" Malfoy sneered once he realized she was going the other way.

Ginny glanced at him and said, "No."

"Then I guess you'll have to work alone." He continued walking and sat down at a table near the back.

Ginny sighed heavily and joined him.

"I see you've decided not to use your limited brain without my help," Malfoy smirked.

"I don't have limited brains Malfoy. I am a year younger than yet I'm still in this class. You're the one with limited brains. I could see your relief when I joined so that I could teach you how to read."

"Oh but Weasley, I am your tutor, which means that since I am teaching you I am more experienced than you."

"You didn't get bumped up a year; therefore I am smarter than you."

"How do you know I didn't get offered?"

Ginny humphed and turned to the blackboard to look at the ingredients.

An hour and several arguments later, the lesson was finally over.

"Weasley, as much as I detest saying this, your tutoring sessions start today. Meet me in the library at five. Our sessions will be Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays."

"Why is it every other day?"

"Because I want it to be every other day," And without another word he gracefully exited.

-xXx-

As Ginny was hurrying from lunch to Charms, she bumped into Harry. Literally. His glasses slipped off and broke and Harry was partially blind. Ginny picked them up, apologized, _reparo'ed _them and gave them back.

Harry smiled at her once he had his glasses back on, "Hey Gin. Are you trying out for Quidditch this year?"

Ginny grinned back, "'Course."

"Well then, Quidditch try-outs are on Sunday three-thirty. "

"Great. Are you the captain?"

Harry grinned and went on his way.

Ginny sighed wistfully and checked the time. With a jolt she realized she had to hurry otherwise she would be late for class.

She ran all the way and sat down beside Luna once she entered class.

"Hey,"

"Oh, hello Ginny. I was just wondering about the amount Frazzled Snarfies in here."

Ginny grinned and got out her textbook. "How were classes?"

"Quite fun actually. Transfiguration was a blast. Hermione helped me a lot. Sessions are Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays at five. How was Potions?"

"Malfoy is an insufferable git. I got the same days and timing for sessions. I just hope we actually have a day to ourselves and Zabini won't push us too hard. How many Slytherins are in this class?"

"Well there's your lovely Malfoy, Nott, Bulstrode, Mcnair, that sandy haired boy, that pretty blonde girl who actually looks decent, Dav- wait, can't you just see for yourself?"

"I can't stand the sight of Slytherins," Ginny grinned slyly.

"Well then neither can I."

Little Professor Flitwick entered the class and said, "Good afternoon class! Having a good first day?"

The class muttered replies and Flitwick frowned at them, "Oh it can't be that bad!" after waiting for someone to say something, he shook his head and continued, "This year, we will be practicing some interesting charms. While they will be exceptionally difficult, their results produce wonders,"

"What I would like you to do first is to sit in groups of three."

The class quickly found themselves a group, but Ginny and Luna were left over, since they were a year younger than other students.

When Professor Flitwick saw that they were one person short, he knitted his brow, "But how can that be? I checked the list of students attending this class and there are exactly 18, by my calculations there should be 6 groups of three-"

His sentence was cut off as the door to the class opened and a tall, dark skinned Slytherin with curly dark brown hair entered. He grinned at the Professor and said lazily, "Sorry I'm late. I was doing… stuff and didn't notice the time,"

"Mr. Zabini! The first Charms lesson and your late! It's a miracle you can keep up!"

Zabini grinned again and made his way towards where Malfoy was sitting.

"No, no Mr. Zabini, we are practicing in groups of three today, so you will be paired with Miss Lovegood and Miss Weasley, who, I believe are your tuition students?"

He looked at Ginny and Luna, his eyes narrowing slightly and nodded. Without saying a word he walked towards them and sat down beside Ginny.

"Hello! I'm your incredibly handsome tutor and apparently fellow classmate!" He grinned cheerily.

Ginny scowled at him and turned towards the blackboard. Luna smiled dreamily, "You're quite strange. I have a friend named Blaise."

Blaise's grin increased and said, "Well, he must be quite the handsome devil,"

"She's actually a girl."

His smile faltered slightly and Luna said, "Daddy says that people with unisex names have Namstanglers. And head lice. Do you have head lice?

His smile disappeared completely, "Er-"

"Will you shut up Zabini?" Ginny whisper-shouted.

"It's Loony who's talking, Red,"

"Her name is Luna," Ginny rolled her eyes and focused on Professor Flitwick's squeaky voice.

"… revision from last year . Today, you will practice changing the colour of your partners' hair and then back, nonverbally. Now get started!"

Ginny turned towards Blaise and grinned evilly.

After going through several hair color changes, Blaise was stuck with bright pink hair for three hours, after Ginny and Luna cast a light pink spell on him at the same time, Luna had platinum blonde hair instead of dirty blonde, when a Slytherin was trying to turn Malfoy's hair back to normal but missed and hit Luna instead and Ginny had lighter red hair, revenge from Blaise for turning his hair pink.

Luna grinned and said, "That was a fun lesson!"

"For you, Loony. I have bright pink hair," Blaise scowled.

Ginny grinned and pinched his cheek, "Cheer up ZAMBINI,"

Blaise frowned slapped her hand, "its Zabini,"

"If you keep calling Luna Loony, I'll call you Zambini. Maybe something else,"

"Anyways, tuition sessions are Tuesdays and Thursday."

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise, "Just two day?"

"Yes Weasley, I actually have a life unlike you two," and with that, he tossed his pink hair back and walked away.

Ginny snorted and muttered something about being a big headed pink fairy.

**-xXx-**

**I hope length makes up for such a late update. I would like you to know, I completed this on the 13****th**** of November 2012, but my internet isn't working, so let's see when I get to post it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I think the fact that I'm terrible is well known. **

**A bit of self-advertising: Check out one of my stories. Well it's technically mine. It's called Rapture. **

**Oh and, I've been getting alerts about favourites and follows, but not many reviews, so if you can review then it would mean the world to me. PLEASE‼ One word is even okay. PRETTY PLEASE?! **

Normal. _Thinking/Sounds. _SHOUTING

Ginny was running. Very fast. She was late for her tuition session and Malfoy would probably have her head. She burst through the doors of the library and Madam Pince glared at her, "Quiet Miss Weasley!"

Ginny grinned at her and said, "Sorry."

She noticed Malfoy sitting near the back of the library, leaning in his chair.

She walked over to the table and dropped her bag loudly (which earned another glare) on the vacant seat.

Malfoy's previously closed eyes flew open, "You're late,"

"Yeah, sorry. I was talking to Luna."

"Because you're late, you got extra homework."

Ginny's eyes widened, "What? But it's the first day!"

"And you're late. Now sit." Malfoy motioned with his head towards the seat.

Scowling, Ginny sat down and brought out her Potions textbook (which she had borrowed from Professor Snape until her textbook arrived) and an extra notebook.

Malfoy smirked, "Good puppy. Now open chapter one."

Ginny rolled her eyes and opened it. _This is going to be a long session._

**-xXx-**

Several insults from Malfoy later, Ginny was writing quietly in her notebook while Malfoy leaned back in his chair.

She glanced up at Malfoy and inspiration struck her.

She dropped her quill and rummaged in her bag.

Malfoy frowned at her, "What are you doing? You're supposed to be writing the theory for Mandrake Draught."

"Shut up Malfoy," She said with her head still stuck in her bag.

"Aha! Found it!" She said triumphantly and brought out a tattered book and an old pencil case

"What is that?"

She glanced at him, "None of your damn business,"

He smirked, "Bad Weasley. Swearing to your teacher. That means more homework,"

She rolled her eyes again and brought out a pencil from the pencil case and opened to a page in the book labeled 'Art Ideas' and started writing in it.

Malfoy leaned over so he get a good look at what she was writing.

She frowned at him and turned the book so that he couldn't see what she was writing.

Malfoy, getting bored, impatiently drummed his fingers on the table and said, "Stop scribbling Weasley and get back to work,"

Ginny sat up straight and smiled at her book. She closed it and looked at Malfoy, "You are the nosiest, most impatient, annoying person I have ever met. That is, if you count as a person,"

"And you are the most distracted, whiniest, disobedient person I have ever met, plus, you have the attention span of a slug. Now get back to work."

Ginny frowned yet again and stuck out her tongue at him. She picked up her quill and resumed working.

**-xXx-**

Ginny closed everything up and packed her bag, "I hope I never see you again Malfy boy,"

"And I, you. What is a Malfy boy?"

She copied his smirk, "You are,"

She turned and walked away.

In the Gryffindor common room, she saw that the next Hogsmeade weekend was two weeks away.

"Hey Gin!" Harry called to her as she was heading to dinner and bounded over to her, linking his arm through hers, "Would you, little lady, like to accompany me to Hogsmeade?"

It took all of Ginny's self-control not to blush, "I'll think about it Harry."

He beamed and went back to his game of Exploding Snap with Ron.

Ginny hurried to the Great Hall and went to the Ravenclaw table instead if the Gryffindor table. She sat down beside Luna, and said, "Luna! Guess what?"

She turned to look at Ginny, "Harry came up to you in the common, linked his arm through yours and asked you to Hogsmeade?"

"Okay… but guess what I said!"

"Ahem, you said, 'I'll think about it Harry'" She said in a squeaky voice.

"Wow, you are scary good at guessing. And I don't sound like that,"

Luna just smiled dreamily at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, I'm hurt. Not a single review. And to think I gave you guys all that time. Really, not even a review saying 'YOUR STORY SUCKS! YOU SHOULD TAKE THIS OFF FANFICTION!' So I read the past 5 reviews to make me feel better. Okay, so maybe I don't deserve reviews. I'll try to make this extra-long for whoever actually reads this. Oh and Happy Christmas! I hope you had a good one. I cannot wait for New Year. I was one of those idiots who knew that world wasn't going to end but was afraid anyways. This is probably going to be a useless chapter, since there were no reviews to inspire me, and currently I've been busy with art, so I've been thinking in pictures not words. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Do I look like a blonde British lady? My hair's actually tawny-ish (****pats hair self-consciously because auburn/red hair is preferred)**

Normal. _Thinking/Sounds. _SHOUTING

Saturday found Ginny and Luna in the library working on an eight inch History of Magic essay. 6th year at Hogwarts was ferocious, and the bump-up just meant extra work.

Ginny threw down her quill in annoyance. "What's the point Luna? It already happened. Who cares?!"

"Shh. We are in the Library, Gin. And to answer your question, Professor Bins cares."

"Well it's rotten that he cares so much. Malfoy's been overworking me, Zabini's just plain annoying, and I haven't even had time to draw anything," Ginny pouted.

Ginny rubbed her eyes and ran a hand through her messy hair. She sighed and said, "Lu, I'm just going to finish this off later. I can't concentrate." She stood up and gathered her things into her bag, "I'm going on a walk. Do you want to come with me?"

Luna shook her head and resumed her work on the essay.

Ginny's feet led her to the tree by the lake. She slowly sat down against it and stared at the setting sun. The weather was wonderful at Hogwarts in autumn. The air was cool but pleasantly so and there was a slight breeze.

She was lost in her thoughts when a snide voice interrupted her.

"Forgot how to get out of that tiny mind of yours, Weasel?"

Ginny jumped slightly and looked behind her. She sighed and said, "Go away Malfoy."

"No. That's my tree."

"Don't see a name."

"I'm not about to leave."

"How coincidental. I'm not about to leave either," she grinned at him over her shoulder and he scowled.

Still scowling he sat down beside her.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but Malfoy raised his hand and said, "Don't say anything Weasley. I've been unfortunate enough to tutor you long enough to know that whatever you say after silence is idiotic, and I'm not in the mood for idiotic things."

Surprisingly, Ginny complied. She, like Malfoy, came out for some quiet time, and if Malfoy was willing to sit there in silence, then she wasn't complaining.

The past few days were… different. Harry had started dropping not-so-subtle hints that he was still waiting on her answer. Ron was paying more attention to her for some reason and Hermione was still Hermione. Big sisterly. That was the best thing about her.

_To be honest, I'm not so sure I want to go out with Harry. Yes, he's great and really good looking, but I think it's just been hopeful thinking on my part these past few years. I'm too used to him being a seventh brother. _

Unconsciously, Ginny put her head on Malfoy's shoulder.

"What, are you doing?" He asked in clipped tones.

She snapped out of her reverie. "What am I doing?" Her head was still on his shoulder.

Her eyes widened and her head snapped back up so quickly that her neck _cricked._

She stared at him in disgust. "I cannot believe I just did that."  
Malfoy snorted and dusted his shoulder as if removing Weasley germs, "Neither can I."

He stood up and smirked at her, "If you wanted me that badly, you should have just said so. I wouldn't give you," he gave her a once over, "a chance, but I'm sure I could find you a rat to hook up with."

He turned and walked back to the castle. Ginny sighed (she seemed to be doing a lot of that) and looked back at the lake for a moment more before getting up herself and walking back to the Gryffindor common room.

She looked at the portrait of the Fat Lady which guarded the entrance to the common room and asked, "Do you remember the password?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"Nope!"

The Fat Lady raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just kidding, the password's _Rosea folia."_

The Fat Lady smiled slightly and swung open.

She saw Harry, Hermione and Ron were once again involved in one of their secret discussions in the good seats by the fire.

"Hey Harry?" Ginny called out.

He looked up, grinned and made his way towards her. "Have you finally settled on an answer?"

"Yup. I'm sorry, Harry, but you're more like a seventh brother to me. I did fancy you for a bit," Ginny blushed slightly while admitting this, "but I've realized that dating you would feel… weird, now."

Harry looked slightly disappointed, but smiled, "Well, I guess that's okay, but if you still want to join us, me, Ron and Hermione, then the offer's still open."

She grinned up at him. "I doubt I'm even going, but thanks."

Harry tipped an invisible hat at her and went back to Ron and Hermione. Ginny made her way to one of the tables and decided to resume the essay.

In the middle of the essay, it dawned on her that she and Malfoy, THE Draco Malfoy, had just sat near a tree peacefully with almost no insulting. And she had put her head on his shoulder. Willingly. She, Ginevra Molly Weasley, had voluntarily put her head on Draco-something-Malfoy's shoulder.

_Though his shoulder was quite nice… NO! Bad Ginny! His shoulder was not warm… or solid… or comfortable… Eurgh, I'm going mental. _

**A/N: Okay, I realize that this isn't an extra-long chapter, but this is where I wanted to end it. And please review. I want to know my mistakes. Because I want to improve. I can only do that with your help. Apparently, 'Ginevra' is not a word, because it has red squiggly lines under it. Happy Christmas and Happy New Year! I can't wait for 2013.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: You don't need to tell me. I know I'm awful. But I do have kind of valid excuses‼ a) We went to Malaysia for a couple days after my last post, b) Our maths teacher changed and she hands out homework like… erm… a human breathes! Yeah that's it! Not really… **** ^sigh^ I'm so lame. **

**Ooh, side note: Draco's POV will be in first person, since I find that easier (strange isn't it?)**

**It's sort of a journal, since he will actually be communicating slightly with the reader, which is you.**

**Disclaimer: Me does not own. **

**Draco's POV**

This year was probably the worst Hogwarts year ever. The teachers weren't cutting us N.E.W.T. students any slack, the Dark Lord was expecting more than ever before from the mini Death Eaters in Hogwarts, Mother and Father were quite possibly in danger and I had to tutor the Weaselette.

I was going over the Transfiguration homework with Blaise in the common room when Theodore Nott came rushing over to us. He's not like any Slytherin here. He's even worse than Blaise is!

"Hey Draco, hey Blaise!" Theo said in his overly cheerful voice. What a twat.

I nodded at him and Blaise grinned at the bouncing boy.

Theo was unusual. In the company of non-Slytherins, he became reserved and quiet, but in the presence of his house mates, he turned into a hyper-active bunny. He was really, dare I think it, _nice _guy. He was entirely uninvolved with any of the normal Slytherin chatter and completely tuned out when anyone asked about his or his family's status in the upcoming war. I'm guessing he's neutral. The Dark Lord won't like that.

"I heard you were tutoring in Potions and Charms, and I was wondering if you could tutor me too. You know I'm completely rubbish at both those subjects. Please?" Theo gave us, what people call, _the puppy dog eyes _and I rolled my eyes. I repeat. What a twat.

"Ooh, I dunno Theo, we're tutoring sixth years that are apparently exceptionally smart." Blaise said with a shrug.

He turned to me, "Draco? C'mon, please? I'll even pay you. I just don't want to muck the N.E.W.T.s up."

"I can't say for Blaise, Nott, but I'll ask the McGonagall if I can add you to my list of idiots," I said.

"Thanks Draco," Theo said with mild sarcasm.

"Yeah, I'll ask the old witch too," Blaise said with a nod.

Theodore copied his nod and walked away.

"He's so optimistic. Should've been in Hufflepuff," I said, sneering slightly. I didn't mind Theo, mostly, but sometimes, he made me wonder what the Slytherin house was coming to.

"It's got nothing to do with you, Draco, so let the guy be happy in his state of oblivion," Blaise said, looking through his Transfiguration notes.

"Suppose you're right. Won't matter to me in the end," I was, of course, referring to the upcoming war that no Slytherin was even slightly hopeful that the Dark Lord would lose.

Blaise and I didn't exactly agree with the Dark Lord in every manner. Yes, we agreed that mudbloods shouldn't be taught in this school, and that muggles were worthless in every sense, but that's got nothing to do with us. If the Dark Lord didn't exist, Purebloods would still be better than everyone else, but the world would be calmer, since none of us really care what happens as long as this doesn't affect us.

The Dark Lord decided that all this did affect him so he had to put a stop to it, which he is doing, with his army of 'follow-the-leader' players behind him. And when Father foolishly decided to join this deathly game, he doomed all the Malfoys.

When he realised that he was tired of playing this tireless game, he backed out, but the leader didn't like that, so now, this reluctant player is being carefully watched, along with his family. One step out of line and he stops playing the game of life.

With Blaise, it's a slightly different case. When my Father was a willing Death Eater, he noticed Blaise, my best (alright, _only) _ friend, wasn't getting the affection of a proper father, his biological father being one the Dark Lord's most supportive yet unnoticed followers.

So, dear Father decided to go ahead and kind-of adopt Blaise in an act of kindness and trapped him in the horrid game of follow-the-leader too. Isn't Father so wonderful, kind and thoughtful?

"Wish the Dark Lord just hurried up and attacked this place," Blaise mumbled after a while.

I was surprised, because this kind of thing was hard to get out of Blaise.

"I know. Father told me that he was planning on attacking last year, but he postponed,"

"Well, he should've done it. What is he waiting for? Golden Boy was here, the old coot was gone on 'official business,' everything was perfect for his deranged plan. We have to die in this one way or the other,"

Blaise had a point. I sighed and realised I was hungry. Humans are rather strange, aren't they? Only noticing something long after they had first experienced it.

"Zabini, leave this war-talk for when it comes. Right now, my stomach is about to rumble rather loudly,"

He grinned. There was Blaise again, "Yes, let's go to the kitchens before people realise the almighty Malfoy actually feels something other than disdain."

I rolled my eyes and got up, accidently attracting the attention of the pug (if you don't know who she is, then you are retarded).

She leaped over here in a way that reminded me of a hippo that decided to be a ballerina and latched on to my arm, "Draco, how about we go to the Room of Requirements tonight? My bed is feeling quite… sad," She fluttered her eyes 'seductively.'

"My bed is feeling quite happy, so I'll stay there, and yours is sad because it has to bear the weight of you,"

I was rather attracted to her in my earlier years, but she had done some unspeakably disgusting things that repulsed me.

Parkinson pouted, "Now, Draco, don't be like that,"

My temper was starting to rise. I'm normally very icy, but hunger does strange things to me, "Get off me now, Parkinson,"

She gripped my arm tighter and I, rather ungracefully I must say, started to shake the arm she was sucking blood from vigorously and tried to put distance between us.

Blaise, through this entire episode, was calmly watching on with a bemused expression on his face. Oh, how I wanted to punch him just then. He decided to intervene when Parkinson bit into the shoulder of my jumper for extra hold.

"Pansy, why don't you go make the Room of Requirement ready for you and Draco?" Blaise said, gently prying her fangs and claws off me, "I'll convince him to meet you up."

She looked at Blaise skeptically, "He just called me overweight. Why would he join me?"

I suppose even Parkinson isn't that dumb.

"Draco's just a bit hungry. You know how he gets," Blaise used one of his 'charming' grins on her.

"Yeah… he does get cranky… he turns into tantrum throwing two year old,"  
"You do realise that I'm standing right here?" I drawled.

Parkinson gave me a nauseating wink and fluttered away.

"Bloody wench. She's like a toddler."

Blaise rolled his eyes and dragged me out of the common room. I'm guessing he's hungry too.

**-xXx-**

"Nah I prefer the Nimbus 2000 over 2001," Blaise managed to get out without spraying me with the lemon cream tart he was eating. Must've been quite difficult I presume because his overly large mouth was stuffed with that thing.

"That's because your worst enemy likes 2001 better. The 2001 is better because it's newer, faster and it's easier control. And extra points for looking cool,"

"Pshhh. I don't dislike the 2001 just because cousin André likes it. As if. You should know me better than that Draco."

I grinned, "As Americans say, liar, liar, pants on fire,"

Being the mature wizard I am I threw red colored cream at Blaise's pants. By that I of course mean his trousers, not his actual pants. Even I am not brave enough to face that. I doubt Potter is. But then again, Potter might want to see Blaise's underwear.

Blaise's mouth fell into a comical overdramatic 'o' and said, "You did not just do that."

I grinned at him, "Oh, but I did,"

He picked up a lemon cream tart and threw at my face.

My face. My perfect face was now covered with imperfect lemon cream tart.

Oh, it was on.

I picked up a raspberry cupcake and threw it at him. Instantly he retaliated with a blueberry muffin, I ducked and tried to save the delicious muffin. Keyword; tried.

"You killed it Zabini‼ The horror! You murdering piece of filth!"

I was about to go on about how he was a murdering idiot, when he threw the mince pie that started the full-fledged food war.

**-xXx-**

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Did you like it? I loved writing it, but I really need to know where I can get better.**

**I was going to continue this chapter, but I decided to end it on that happy note. **


End file.
